Kendall's Birthday, Carlos' Present
by Knight's Awakening
Summary: Just a Carga story Feel free to leave comments


After dinner and a stop at the drugstore, Carlos and Logan went back to 2J. They slept in Carlos' room, so as to keep the jar hidden from Kendall. The next morning, Kendall's birthday, Logan woke up earlier than Carlos did for once. Logan headed over to desk, wrote a note on a sticky note, put it on the door, grabbed the jar, and entered the bathroom. An hour later, Carlos woke up. As routinely as ever, he walked to his bathroom door, saw the note, and dropped his plastic cup, filled with water, on the floor. He rushed into the bathroom.

"Logan?" Carlos exclaimed with a questioning tone. The door slammed shit behind him and Logan appeared. Shirtless, there was Logan. Standing in front of the dark skinned, raven-haired Latino, who was now beginning to breathe heavily. "Hello, Carlos." Logan breathed. "He...he... Hey, Lo...Logan." Carlos panted, eyes intently focused on Logan's defined abs. "I was hoping you'd have woken up sooner, I've been up for an hour now, Carlos." Logan said, sighing heavily with each word. "I...I...I'm sorry. I uh... Was tired..." Carlos muttered. "I know, baby." Logan said, staring at Carlos' sleep shirt. "Say, why don't we uh..." Logan motioned at Carlos' shirt. "Get you ready for a shower?" Logan's half-smile and intense green eyes burning into Carlos', now lust filled, brown eyes. Without hesitation, Carlos was ripping his shirt off as fast as possible. "Don't I uh... Need to be naked... For a shower?" Carlos said, glancing down to Logan's pants. Logan strode over in front of Carlos and wrapped his hands around Carlos' hips; Kissing his perfect lips for a couple seconds.

After four or five seconds, Logan swiftly jerked Carlos' pajama bottoms and his purple boxer-briefs off in one fluid motion. Carlos, now utterly naked, shivered a brief moment from the sudden cool breeze he now felt. "So, why are you shirtless? I thought I was taking the shower?" Carlos muttered while kissing Logan. Logan's hands slid from Carlos' hips to the waistband of his bottoms and underwear. He removed them just as fast as he uncovered Carlos. "So, I'm not alone for this shower, am I?" Carlos teased his naked boyfriend. "Not if I can help it." Logan breathed into Carlos' neck. Carlos felt a jolt, and looked down to see that his cock had became erect. Logan turned on the shower, a perfect mix of warm and cold water; Just how Carlos liked his showers. He slid open the glass door, and starting pushing Carlos backwards until they were both completely submerged under the water of the shower head. "Mmmmm..." Carlos moaned as his fair skinned, coal-haired boyfriend made out with him. "Logan, this is, in a weird, sweet." Carlos muttered breathlessly. "Heh, I was going for that." Logan joked as he reach above Carlos' head and uncapped the jar they bought at the drugstore last night. He scooped the substance onto his fingers and began to smooth it into his palm.

Logan used his free hand to roam his raven haired partners hair. "Mmmm, Logan." Carlos muttered as he felt Logan's hand grasp his throbbing cock. Logan shifted around Carlos, until he was standing behind Carlos. He started pumping Carlos, slow at first but faster the more Carlos moaned. Carlos' moaning became an unbearable turn on to Logan. Logan, now twitching with each moan Carlos lets pass his perfect lips, used his hand, that was stroking the raven hair of Carlos, to get more of the substance from the jar onto his fingers. "Alright, Carlos. Outta the shower, and on your knees." Logan demanded sexily. Carlos didn't think, he did as commanded and prepared himself for what he knew was coming. Logan's lubed fingers playing with Carlos' entrance, he lost all grip of control. "Just do it, Logie!" Carlos screamed. Logan smiled wickedly and did as Carlos asked. Carlos let a huge moan pass as Logan struck his prostate, with 2 fingers, on the first try.

"DAMN Logan!" Carlos exclaimed. "Just get in me already!" The shadow-haired Latino readied himself, hoping Logan would follow the hint. As Carlos hoped, Logan did. Logan lubed himself up and gently set the head of his cock onto the entrance of his beautifully tan partner. Logan softly began to enter Carlos; Slowly at first, but getting faster. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" Carlos moaned, holding back an eruption. Logan softly wrapped his palm around Carlosm pounding cock. Carlos couldn't help but let some pre-cum flow from him. Logan felt the pre-cum slide down to his fingers, and he began to swirl it around on Carlos' tip. Logan began swiftly pumping Carlos, causing him to erupt with cum hitting the floor everywhere. Logan finally came inside of Carlos and exited his partners entrance as they lay there on the floor, breathless. Carlos sighed, "that was... Amazing... Logan." "I... Complete...Ly agree... Carlos" Logan panted back. As they cleaned each other off, they went back into Carlos' bedroom and took a nap.

THE END!


End file.
